


Summer nights

by dizzyt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, mention of other skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyt/pseuds/dizzyt
Summary: Everybody is in Hasetsu to celebrate but Yuri has other things on his mind.aka I should continue the Mafia AU but someone sent a request and I was in fluff mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from Tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here too as a one-shot. I enjoy shy, overthinker and lovesick Yuri too much. 
> 
> Absolutely no beta, excuse the mistakes if you see any.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t think you’re old enough for that.”

Otabek’s voice is soft and rich with hidden laughter but Yuri feigns a scowl anyway.

“I’m eighteen, jerk. You’re going senile.”

“Eighteen is not legal in Japan, is it?”

“Quit nagging. I’m still jet-lagged, it counts as Russia. Give me the damn bottle.”

August has arrived in Hasetsu with clear skies; days are bright and the nights are starry but the humidity still clings to their skin, leaving nowhere to escape. Temperature barely changes in the evenings and Yuri has started to reconsider his decision to wear a long sleeve shirt that night. Bad choice. If these sickly sweet idiots hadn’t turned their anniversary into a parade, they could all spend time in normal summer attire like they were meant to. It’s too late to complain now.

Besides, he is the only one who is still properly covered up.

Katsuki has already said goodbye to his shirt. Viktor’s tie and belt are nowhere to be seen. Chris kindly kept his underwear on but Yuri has a hunch that the ass-guy is one cocktail from saying goodbye to his boxers and hello to a glitter banana hammock. Yuri doesn’t need _that_ permanently etched into his retinas, so he left the room, smuggling half a bottle of wine along the way. Hiding in the garden is the better option. (And with alcohol in his blood, he doesn’t trust his own judgement; if Yuuri drags him to the dance floor again, the shit will go _down_.)

Snatching the new full bottle off Otabek’s hand, Yuri takes a long sip. The wine is crisp and chilled perfectly but he still feels inexplicably warm; even the rock they rest against feels hot to the touch and the soft grass fails to cool him down. 

The couple from hell and their stripper friend aren’t the only ones who have altered their outfits. Otabek sits next to him silent and languid, sleeves rolled up, displaying his slight tan. His shirt disheveled, unbuttoned halfway down. His neck still damp after spending hours in a boiling banquet room full of drunk ice skaters. He was kind enough to steal more wine from the party but he refused to join Yuri in finishing the bottle. His excuse is tolerable: Yuri will probably need someone to carry him to the bed by the end of the night. Bastard looks embarrassingly sober and then there is Yuri, eyes bright with unnatural sparkle, flushed cheeks glowing like signal flare. He cannot look away.

“You sure you won’t drink?”

Otabek relaxes in his spot, his eyes almost closing.

“Yeah.”  
“You don’t like wine?”  
“I do.”  
“Then what’s the matter?”  
“I drank enough… You don’t have to finish the bottle, you know.”  
“Pff, buzzkill…”

There is a sweet floral scent lingering in the air but Yuri has been here often enough to know that the lush hydrangea bushes and purple irises in the garden don’t smell strongly even when they are in full bloom. Or maybe there is no scent and he is _finally_ getting drunk enough to hallucinate, so he’ll have an excuse to kiss the sleepy boy next to him without facing the repercussions.

Yuri is gutless and lovesick, afraid to act on his feelings in case it backfires horribly and he loses his best friend forever. So he chugs the Chardonnay like his life depends on it.

Only half a bottle more and he is good to go.


End file.
